


BeeInnit: New Year’s Special

by Anonymous



Series: BeeInnit [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), BeeInnit, Kind of the onset of DID, Loss of Identity, Luckily his attempts are foiled, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Tik is NOT Tommy, Tommy is disassociating Tik from himself, You’ll see, thank you for coming to his ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Tubbo” Tommy types out on his communicator.“Tik: Tubbo” pops up in the main chat. Tubbo cheers with joy. “Tik, look! You can talk without that musty old book and quill! Alright, now let’s test out another feature...”Tommy isn’t Tik, they aren’t the same person. Tubbo despises Tommy, but Tubbo loves Tik.Tik just wants to help his best friend, and Tommy wants to rekindle their friendship.The bee hybrid thinks that maybe Tommy shouldn’t be showing up anymore.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: BeeInnit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071074
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	BeeInnit: New Year’s Special

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a medical professional, nor have I researched dissociation extensively, so feel free to correct me if I gt anything wrong. Of course, here are the necessary warnings beforehand:
> 
> TW - Heavy angst (with little fluff to back it up) and most definitely NOT a fix-it fic. If you’re also uncomfortable with hybrids/dissociation/angst in general, this is not the place for you.
> 
> If any CC’s are uncomfortable with the fic in question, I *will* take it down! (If I *do* take it down, please don’t reupload it elsewhere. In fact, don’t reupload this fic at all.) However, you are ABSOLUTELY welcome to use the BeeInnit concept + tag! If I see any BeeInnit fics after this, I’ll be delighted!
> 
> If you ship Tommy and Tubbo with anyone, including with each other, you aren’t welcome here. Get the fuck off of this site, and my works. This includes the whole BeeInnit series. We don’t welcome those with pedophilic shipping tendencies. You’re a disgusting human being. 
> 
> However, if you aren’t one of those gross people, welcome to the extra notes section! Just some extra warnings here-
> 
> If you’re uncomfortable with attempted manipulation (I’m looking at you Dream) and spoilers, this is not the place for you! Go watch the cc’s stream, they’re pretty good at what they do!
> 
> If you’re still here after all that, congrats. Enjoy the fic!

The evening of Christmas, Tommy went back home to Techno’s house at 11:00 PM, having completely forgone the rule of “be home before dinner.” I mean could you blame him? Tommy was a big fuckin’ man, and big fuckin’ men spend time with their best friends! Even if it isn’t in proper form, it’s still Tubbo! Tubbo’s still the same! Oh, Tommy loved spending time with Tubbo, and actually being able to spend time with Tubbo! Big T, Tubbo, best frie-

“Tommy? Why’re you here at 11 PM and not dinner like I asked?” Techno is propped against a wall, full enchanted netherite glimmering in the artificial torchlight as he props himself up against a wall, his right hand casually wielding a powerful enchanted netherite sword. Tommy should know, that shit makes him feel really fucking powerful.

“Well- um- uh- Techno, my friend, my friend!” Tommy stutters a bit before walking up to Techno “confidently,” shaking just a bit. “Well you see, I’m a big man-”

“You’re a child,” Techno interjected, but Tommy ignored him.

“I’m a big man, and I have big man responsibilities, si? And you- and you know, big men spend nights out on their own, cos I don’t listen to no a-dult! I’m a big man, I don’t need a curfew!”

Techno raised an eyebrow. “And you do know one of these ‘big man’ responsibilities is coming home on time?”

“W-Well, Techno-”

“And you do know the consequences for not coming home on time, right?” Techno’s deep voice intimidated Tommy a bit, but he’d never admit that. 

“T-Technoblade-”

“You like staying away from home, yeah, Theseus?” Techno smiled. Tommy knew the voices were urging him to do this, and honestly, Tommy didn’t blame the voices. He was kind of a dipshit. He was still scared, that was definite.

“Techno, man, we can work this o-”

“Go make your own home, big man! If you’re big enough of a man to not follow the rules, go make your own!”

“What about our business arrangement, yeah, our b-”

“Out!” Techno begins closing the gap, sword in hand, ready to cast Tommy out by force. “Go make your own house, Theseus!”

And so, that day, Tommy Minecraft Innit was kicked out of a major area for the third time in the Dream SMP, and was forced to make his own home, which changed everything.

* * *

The very next day after Christmas, Tommy decided to build a house in L’Manberg as Tik. Soon after he stepped into L’Manberg’s land, he saw Tubbo, and walked up to him, waving hi. Checking his inventory briefly, Tommy found his book and quill, taking it out and placing it into his hand. “Hi Tubbo! How are you?” Tapping Tubbo on the shoulder, who made a sound of startled surprise and turned around with an angry look on his face, about to start a rant, before he saw Tommy. (Well, technically Tik, but Tik wasn’t really real.) Then, his face relaxed.

“Oh, Tik, it’s just you. You gave me quite a fright, you know. I thought it was-” Tubbo suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence, dismissing the topic with a wave. “That isn’t important.” Tubbo picks up the book and quill, staring at it for a while before piping up. “I’m doing fine Tik, what about you?”

Tommy quickly wrote down, “I’m thinking of building a house here. What’d you call it?” Passing the book over to Tubbo, he seemed to stare it at for a long while before responding. _Uh, yeah, duh. Tubbo has dyslexia, remember?_

“It’s L’Manberg! And building a house here would be lovely, we could see each other every day! Besides, it’s great in L’Manberg!” Tubbo smiles widely, and part of Tommy feels an extreme urge to refute that fact, but another complacently and naively goes along with what Tubbo says. _...What?_

Tommy thought for a second, then switched in a spruce plank from his inventory. _Well, I’ve got to sell the act, don’t I?_

* * *

It was midnight of January 1st, 2021 when Tommy was awarded his own communicator. Technically, it was Tik’s, his persona, but Tik was just a persona. It was fine. Tubbo had walked up to him, smiling widely.

“Tubbo, are you hiding a present from me?” ~~Tik~~ Tommy wrote. Handing the book to Tubbo, he heard Tubbo sigh.  
  
“Man, I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Tubbo laughed. “It’s fine, it’s close to New Year’s anyway! Just five more minutes!” Tubbo rested the small present in his hand, leaning against Tommy on a snow-covered hill. Tommy silently waited for the five minutes to pass.

When they finally did, Tubbo shoved the present into Tommy’s hands as he shouted, “Happy new year, Tik! Let’s spend wayyy more time together!” Tommy hesitantly ~~(but also excitedly)~~ opened the present, ~~Tik’s eyes shining~~ forcing his eyes to shine with wonder at the sight of a new communicator.

“I got you a new communicator! Now you don’t have to use that musty old book and quill!” Tubbo’s smile shone with happiness as he took the book from Tommy’s hands, and the smile faltered a bit when ~~Tik~~ Tommy stood stark still after the wonder faded from his eyes. “Do you- do you not like it?”

Tommy shook his head violently, trying to gesture wildly at the communicator. “Oh. I forgot you didn’t know how to set it up.” After Tommy got “familiarized” with all of the buttons that he already knew how to work, Tubbo registered him under “Tik,” eagerly gesturing for him to try and send a message. “Go on, try it!”  
  
As Tommy thought of something to type, his fingers moved on their own. “Tubbo” Tommy types out on his communicator.

“<Tik> Tubbo” pops up in the main chat. Tubbo cheers with joy. “Tik, look! You can talk without that musty old book and quill! Alright, now let’s test out another feature! Here, if you press the ‘/msg’ button...”

* * *

One day, Dream approached Tik. “Listen you- you-” he sighed. “I know you really love Tubbo, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course i do” was sent to Dream privately.

“And- and you’d do anything to protect him, right?” Dream started to smile the slightest bit.

“Where is this goign”

Dream began feigning worry. “Listen, Tubbo- I think he’s gone a bit sick of you, to be honest. You’re disrupting his presidential work. So I think- I think you need to leave.”

“why didnt he just ask me to leave”

Dream clenched his fists, and Tik fidgeted a bit. “He’s too polite for that, you know.”

“you shouldn’t make decisions for tubbo”

Dream slammed his fists on the table as Tik left. This motherfucker was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do this for you guys, enjoy the product of my suffering.
> 
> Criticism and support in the form of comments and kudos is always welcome, and although I likely won’t reply, just know I read every single one of your comments!
> 
> And I mean every single one.
> 
> (There aren’t many.)
> 
> ~~this was supposed to be angsty but it ended up just being p l o t~~


End file.
